


guide me with your voice

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: America's Most Eligible (Visual Novels), Choices: America's Most Eligible, Choices: Stories You Play, PlayChoices
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: you loved these little stolen moments with Jen, but at the same time your heart ached with a desire to hold her hand in public





	guide me with your voice

**Author's Note:**

> okay i supposed to finish this before today's chapter but life gets in the way.
> 
> this is the uhhhh, explicit scene for that hot spring scene....i wanted to write more, but my lizard brain couldn't come up with anything other than this, im sorry
> 
> so this is my first contribution for this pairing (and hopefully for many more), enjoy...there isn't any jen's tag yet wtf???

You pulled Jen closer to you, making both of you hummed in content. You played with Jen's hair, toying with the hair tie. The first time you saw Jen with her hair down was right at the phone number challenge, and you stopped functioning.

Jen was fixing her hair, the hair tie was between her lips while her long and slender fingers were combing her hair. And you were never ever felt more jealous with a hair tie before. And then Jen looked at you, her hair already done and she raised her eyebrow. You shook your head and gave her a thumb up.

That was the first time you wanted to caress Jen's hair with your own hands.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Jen's voice pulled you back to the present.

You looked at her, only to find her already looking at you with an earnest smile. You smiled back and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I just remembered how sexy you are with your hair down."

Jen chuckled as you nuzzled her neck. "Oh really now?"

"Especially when your hair is all wet from the sweat," you nibbled her earlobe. "While we're fucking."

"Jamie..."

Jen wrapped her legs around you again. And this time, you let your right hand wandered down her body.

You moaned when you realized that she wasn't wearing her panties. You should've noticed if only you didn't so distract with Jen.

You pulled the hair tie.

“Now, this is better.” You bit back a moan when Jen flipped her hair.

“Aren’t you a sweet little thing?”

Jen blushed. She took the hair tie from you and put it on top of her clothes.

"We don't have much time,” Jen said as she undoes your hair tie as well, letting your wavy hair down as well.

You flipped your hair with gusto, making Jen laughed.

“The first time I saw you with this color I thought it was weird. What was the name again?”

“Lapiz with a ‘z’ instead ‘s’ Lazuli. Also, blame it on Mackenzie alright? I lost a bet with her while traveling to Paris with her. Remind me to never bet against Mack ever again.”

Jen laughed and looped her hands around your neck. “Noted.”

You smiled sadly and kissed the tip of her nose. “I really wish I could take you there.”

Jen caressed your cheek. “It’s alright. Plus I was super busy preparing for this season. And we did go to New York. I mean it’s no Paris but... It doesn’t matter as long as you’re with me.”

“I thought I’m the smooth talker one in this relationship.”

“I did pick a thing or two from you,” Jen winked.

You chuckled. “I thought we’re here to turn up some heat.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

You smirked as you pushed two fingers inside her, making Jen threw her head back.

"Then we better move fast."

You didn't know whether it was because of the hot springs or something else, but it was easy for you to slip your fingers in and out Jen's wet cunt.

She moved her hips in sync with your hand, trying to get more pressure.

"Jamie..."

You kissed her jawline. "Shhhh, let me take care of you," you whispered before pushing another finger inside her.

Jen bit your lips when the palm of your hand hit her clit, her hands continue roaming your naked body.

As you moved your fingers faster, you kept whispering soft encouraging words to Jen, coaxing her climax both with your fingers and your words. And then you used your lips to showered Jen with kisses at every inch of her skin you can reach. Jen writhed when you sucked her collarbone.

“Good thing we’re in Iceland,” you licked the spot tenderly. “So no one would bat an eye if you wearing a scarf.”

Jen was panting; she pulled you closer with her legs. Hips moving in synced with your fingers.

You didn’t stop there, you dip your head lower to kissed Jen’s cleavage. First, you gave it a tender kiss, lips lingers a few seconds on her skins before you started sucking it.

Jen groaned in frustrated, she pulled you to face her. You could only grinned before Jen kissed you hard. You used your tongue, asking for permission to explore Jen’s mouth. Jen made that little needy moan sound before she gladly accepted your invitation by opening her mouth slowly. It wasn’t that long before Jen moved her tongue in rhythm with yours.

As if the dance the two of you were doing with her hips and your fingers weren't enough.

Jen pulled you closer. Chest against chest, her legs locked secure around your waist with her ankles dig right above your ass, and she used her nails to leave marks on your back, slowly but surely she left red mark there. She raked your back in time with your movements.

When you buried your fingers knuckle-deep into her cunt, she digs her fingers as deep as she could into your back.

When you pulled out, Jen racked her nails from the nape of your neck to the top of your ass.

But your favorite was this one.

When you bit her jawline and made a come here gesture inside her, Jen yelled in pleasure and let out strings of swear words.

And then she kisses you hard.

"Jamie, please," Jen breathed out. "Let me touch you."

"Then touch me," you whispered against Jen's jawline as you parted your legs slightly to make room for Jen's hand.

You stopped moving as Jen slide two fingers inside you, she was smiling even though she blushed brightly.

“Have I told you how much I like it when you’re blushing?”

“You did here and there,” Jen chuckled adorably.

“Good, I just want to remind you again.”

The two of you began to move again, with the same pace and rhythm.

You continued to tease Jen with your lips…

Your tongue…

Your words…

“I wish we back in New York, inside that hotel room with amazing bed and wonderful view.” You nibbled Jen’s earlobe. “With you writhing as I eat you slowly, savoring my moment. Your legs on my shoulders so I can eat you properly, you raise your hips desperately, trying to give me a better angle to appreciate your tight little cunt.”

Jen sobbed when you pressed your palm against her clit.

You’re supposed to be cold, surrounded by the snow and the chilly wind from all over, but you never felt warmer than before. With Jen wrapped tightly around your arms, her hot body pressed against you, her short and ragged breath next to your ears.

You hummed in delight, pressing your face into the crook of Jen’s shoulder. You kissed her there, just a lightly brush but enough to make her crazy.

Jen bit her lips as she trembled.

“Hearing you making those sounds with every stroke of my tongue, over and over again.” Jen was no longer moving her hand, her fingers buried knuckled deep within your cunt.

“And then the sound starts to disappear as you tighten your legs around my head, keeping me in place as I push you higher and higher,” god you remembered that moment. You remembered it so clearly. The lingering tastes of Jen’s wetness inside your mouth, the way her inner walls clenching before showering you with that thick white milky liquid.

“And then you cum,” you ordered as you pushed three fingers inside her.

No matter how much you wanted to hear Jen scream out your name, you didn’t want the others to found out what the two of you were doing. So you kissed her hard right before she cum, swallowing her moans, hugging her more tightly and desperately.

As Jen rode off her climax, you moved your hips, chasing your own release with Jen’s trembling in your arms.

It didn’t take long before you reach your peak, writhing against Jen as you bit her collarbone to muffle your voice.

Time goes on, it felt like an eternity but at the same time, it wasn’t enough for you. You just wanted to hold Jen in your arms a little longer, trying to remember the sound she made as she climax. The way she smiles and blushes every time she takes the lead.

Because you know this was probably the last time you could spend time with Jen inside your own bubble. At least until this season is over. Not worrying about anything, just two people in love.

Wait, love?

You froze right after that thought slipped from your mind. Did you really love Jen? Well, Jen’s amazing, beautiful, thoughtful, funny…

And then you saw Jen.

Her face was all red, hell even her neck was redder than usual. But she was smiling brightly and looked so relax and content and happy than before. And then she opened her eyes and looked at you with so much love and understanding.

Oh no, your heart beats faster, too fast to your liking.

“Hi,” you said softly as you cupped her cheeks.

“Hi,” Jen smiled tenderly at you, touching your hands on her cheeks.

Your heart ached with every brushed of her fingers against your cheeks.

Both of you smiled shyly at each other before you leaned forward and kissed Jen on her lips.

You’re the one that pulled back; you almost smile when you heard Jen made a desperate sound as she tried to kiss you again.

“As fun as it was to keep snuggling with you, we have to head back to the mansion.”

Jen raised her eyebrow.

“What, why?”

“Nothing. It just…”

You chuckled, hoping Jen wouldn’t notice your concern. “I can be the responsible one in this relationship, you know.”

Jen smiled and kissed your lips. “I don’t regret the choices I’ve made, because it leads me to you.”

You shook your head. “I’m glad you’ve made Whitney angry that day.”

Jen chuckled, and then she climbed up from the hot spring.

You did nothing and whistled as you get an eyeful of Jen’s ass.

“And you said you can be the responsible one in this relationship.”

You laughed and followed Jen, but instead of getting dressed you hugged Jen from behind and kissed her neck.

“Jamie… This is really cold standing butt naked like this.”

You pouted even though eventually you let her go.

After both of you get dressed, you almost slip when you saw the necklace Jen was holding.

Instead of her usual silver ring necklace, she wore the green necklace you bought for her before coming here.

Jen saw you looking at her. “What’s wrong?”

Gently, you touched her necklace in awe. “You’re wearing it.”

“Well, of course, I am. It’s a gift from you.”

So you kissed her.

“Can you help me with it?” Jen asked against your lips.

You told her to turn around. You didn’t know why but your hands were shaking, you felt like this was far more intimate moment you ever shared with Jen. After you took a deep breath, you managed to tie the red ribbon.

“Is it too tight?” You asked.

“No, it’s perfect. Thank you.”

The two of you stood still, with your hands still on Jen’s shoulders.

Without thinking, you kissed the back of her neck softly, right above the knot of her necklace.

You took Jen’s hand and led her to the mansion; the two of you were smiling broadly.

The two of you walked hand in hand for a while until both of you were close enough to the mansion.

“Alright,” Jen stood in front of you. “Remember at least five minutes after me.”

“I remember,” you nodded.

“See you later, Jamie.” Jen squeezed you

You sighed deeply as you watched Jen walked inside the mansion without you.

Just a few more weeks until the final, and until then all you can do was to enjoy these little stolen moments you had with Jen.

Hopefully, nothing bad will happen to the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @nightwhite13 at tumblr


End file.
